Date-Rape
by EpoBlu
Summary: The almost-rape of Cheryl Blossom could have been even worse. What happens if Veronica and the Pussycats were just a little slower, allowing Nick St. Clair to hurt her even more? Episode 2x05 “When a Stranger Calls”
1. chapter 1

He remembers seeing the fiery girl at his small party. How willingly she took the tube of powder. How _alive_ it made her.

He wants it again, even if she doesn't.

-x-

A Roofie.

They call it a date-rape drug.

Often leads to sexual assault.

A little pill, typically slipped into a drink.

It dissolves into the champagne quickly, already gone by the time Cheryl raises the glass to her lips. Nick's signature smirk only grows wider once it is completely gone.

Cheryl would never see it coming.

-x-

He glances up to the stage, and watches Veronica and the other pussycats. _Great song choice_ , he thinks to himself, beig reminded of when he saw the production of _Rent._

He feels Cheryl begin to slip away to the ground, ever-so slightly. He pulls the girl closer to him, so as to lower suspicion.

As the song progresses, the drugs work their way into Cheryl's system even more. He turns her for a spin, and her now completely-thrown off orientation makes her lose her balance against him.

"Are you alright?"

He asks even though he knows the answer.

When she responds, it is obvious she is unable to function properly at this point.

"Ye-yeah. I just need some fresh air."

Her words slur together, and her eyes remain unfocused.

 _There we go._

And so he leads her out.

He doesn't see the worried glances between Josie and Veronica.

-x-

Cheryl stumbles throughout the halls. Her feet drag and catch on different objects, trying to walk properly but finding she cannot.

She runs into a wall and holds onto it tightly, for it is helping her regain her senses.

 _What is HAPPENING to me?_

She is lost.

She tries to remember the events leading up to this, but finds herself unable.

Suddenly she is pulled away from the wall again. Gripped at the waist, Nick begins dragging her to his room.

-x-

At this point the Pussycats are making their way off stage, running for the hotel they know Nick St. Clair is staying.

-x-

He guides Cheryl through the hotel room to the bed, gently pushing her now almost completely unconcious form onto the bed.

He begins to take his jacket off, for it restricts his movements more than he would like. Cheryl's inviting black dress is next.

-x-

Veronica and the Pussycats make their way through the hotel, trying to remember which room was Nick's.

-x-

Nick has Cheryl down to her underwear, lying on a hotel bed, completely unable to fight back.

Somehow, she does, though.

Cheryl begins to squirm around.

But Nick is experienced.

He knows how to handle this.

He delivers a couple crushing blows, some to her face, some to her abdomen, until she stops moving all together, now officially unconscious. He knows they will bruise, as evident by some blood already leaking out of a cut above her eye and mouth, and he knows that now she has evidence. In this moment, however, where he has all the dominance and power he could ever ask for, he cannot find it in him to care.

-x-

He takes his time, completely unaware of the fact that the four girls who had been following him now found a key, and were making their way to his room.

Nick St. Clair is not a nice guy. That much has become evident. And Cheryl will feel it the next day, when he begins to roughly grope and feel her up all across her limp and unresponding body.

-x-

 **Review/follow/favorite if you want the next chapter, which will begin with the Pussycats and Veronica saving Cheryl before it can go too far. ~Thanks.**


	2. chapter 2

Nick St. Clair is in the process of forcing himself onto Cheryl when the door busts down. In walks Veronica and the Pussycats.

"Get OFF of her!" Veronica shrieks, pulling him away.

As he takes a step back, she swings her arm, sending a hook to his face. He is punched over and over again rapidly, until he is on the ground, where he is then kicked until unconscious.

"Ladies! Get over here!" Josie shouts to them, huddled next to Cheryl.

"Is she awake?"

Josie responds, "Barely, she is in and out of consciousness it seems".

"We should take her somewhere else for when she wakes up."

Veronica is quick to reply,

"But what about Nick? We have to bring him to Sheriff Keller first".

"We could split up. Melody and I can get Sheriff Keller for Nick, you two can take Cheryl" Val points out.

The group of girls contemplate it for a coupl seconds before Veronica speaks up again,

"We can take her to my place at the Pembrooke."

Josie butt in,

"We should get Archie and the rest of that gang."

"How about we get her settled and then call them?"

-x-

Veronica and Josie carry Cheryl to the Pembrooke, and set her down on Veronica's bed. Josie then leaves the room to go get a glass of water and some painkillers for when Cheryl wakes up, leaving Veronica alone with Cheryl.

At this moment in time, all Veronica can think about is when Cheryl tried to kill herself. Both needed Veronica to have been stopped, both ended up with a not-there Cheryl, and both ended up being taken to the Pembrooke. She figures this time at least Cheryl isn't more pale than snow itself. However, this time will be more painful for her, considering the bruises already forming.

Before Josie gets back, Veronica figures it is about time to call the rest of the "Sad Breakfast Club", as Cheryl had deemed them. She pulls open her phone and dials the number she could remember in her sleep.

"Archie? It's me; something happened to Cheryl."

-x-

 **Was this any good? Favorite/Follow/Review**

 **If you have ideas you would like to see incorporated into this story, leave them in the reviews!**


End file.
